


I'm Going To Embarrass You III.

by Little_Miss_Smuttsicle



Series: I'm Going To Embarrass You. [3]
Category: JacksepticeyeRPF, Markiplier RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Dinner Party, Ejaculate, Flirting, Food, Gags, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Party, Photos, Septiplier - Freeform, Sex, Surprise Ending, Vibrators, Wine, cumming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle/pseuds/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Marks turn to host this years dinner party. The guys are all coming over for a nice meal, Mark has again been caught up in his work and needs help to cook and prep. He calls on Jack and they get to work, something though has Marks' mind in another place, he's struggling to keep it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Going To Embarrass You III.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Anonymous1201 for this prompt! Hope you like it! :)

Each year Mark, Jack and the guys (Felix, Ken, Bob & Wade) have a dinner party, each year they take turns as host. This year it was Marks’ turn to host, it was his first dinner party in his new home and he was really excited.

                Mark calls up Jack, *ring ring ring ring*

                “Hello?” Jack answers.

                “Hey Jack, I need your help.”

                “Uh oh with what?” He laughed nervously.

                “Nothing bad, it’s the dinner tonight and I want some help with prep. I got so caught up in other stuff I forgot what time it is, I could use a hand.”

                “Oh Mark.” Jack rolls his eyes, “you have to help me host next year then.”

                “Fine, hurry over!”

                “Okay.”

 

* * *

 

                40 minutes later Jack shows up and knocks. Mark hops down the stairs and throws open the front door.

                “Jack!” Mark opened his arms wide.

                “Mark!” Jack pulls him in for a hug.

                “It’s been a hot minute.” Mark laughs, closing the door behind him.

                “Ya, good to be spending time with you guys again.” Jack began untying his shoes.

                “So, we don’t have too much time, I need your help. Food prep and whatever else, “Mark paused heading into the kitchen, “wait! I need to stop by the liquor store.”

                “We can do that now then!” Jack put his shoes back on.

                “Okay, let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

                The two of them hit the liquor store and decide to grab other snacks on their way back. Reaching Marks’ home, the menu for tonight was heavy on his mind.

                “I don’t know what I’m going to serve.” He said rubbing his chin.

                “Ya, we can’t have JUST microwave pasta and cereal like you normally eat!” Jack laughed.

                “Oh shut up.” Mark laughed along.

 

* * *

 

                Entering back into the house, he put the booze on ice and stood with hands on his hips before the fridge. “I uh….” Mark curled his lips in and hummed.

                “Let’s see what you got.” Jack opened the pantry, looking up. “Hhhhuuuhhhh.”

                After deciding on what to make, the guys get to cooking. Mark opens a bottle of wine, so they can enjoy a nice drink while they got to work in the kitchen.

                “Don’t overdo it.” Jack laughed, getting out a cutting board.

                “I won’t, I’m just having one glass.” Mark says, carrying a pot of water to the stove.

                “Good, I think one is enough for me too.”

                After the major food prep, Mark decided to clean a bit. His home was always nice looking and well-kept but never hurt to tidy a bit more.

                “Anything else you need help with?” Jack asked, taking their empty glasses to the sink.

                “You can wash those glasses out. I will set the table.” Mark goes into the cupboard.

                Jack shot him a look, _when does anyone want to ever do dishes?!_

“Or I can do the dishes, it’s just two glasses.” Mark laughed, taking the glasses from him.             

                “I don’t think so.” Jack pointed to the sink.

                He went over to the sink and noticed he had more dishes in there, from his lunch earlier today. “Oops, I don’t want to make you do my lunch dishes. You can set the table.”

                “That’s more like it.” Jack grabs the clean dishes and begins setting the table.

                Mark keeps glancing over at Jack, who at this moment is bent over the table. He inhales sharply and exhales deeply, before gulping.

                “Fuck.” Mark curses under his breath.

                “Did you say something?” Jack looked up from the table.

                “Nope.” He laughed nervously, coughing. “What time is it?”

                “It’s uh.” He takes out his phone, “its 5:36.”

                “Fuck, I gotta change.” Mark turns off the taps, drying his hands.

                “So do I.” Jack finishes setting the table, going to the front door to fetch his bag.

                “You can take the bathroom, I will be in my room.” Mark said, they took to the stairs and went up, going their separate ways.

                Getting ready, Mark couldn’t get Jack undressing off his mind. “Good god….what am I doing?!” He shook his head.

                He finished and headed downstairs, there Jack was ready and dressed. “I didn’t know how formal to go, so I went with a button up shirt and no jacket.”

                “Oh good, I brought my suit jacket too but didn’t know if I needed it.” Jack laughed. “Hey Mark, I uh…..”

                “Hmmm?”

                “I found something in the bathroom, you might want to put away…..” Jack blushed.

                “Uh oh what?!” Mark went into the bathroom, to find a large black silk bag on the laundry hamper. He took it back to his bedroom before returning to join Jack downstairs.

 “Thanks for letting me know.” He wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.

                “What is it?”

                “Uh….” Marks’ back stiffened, “just some stuff.”

                Jack had already looked in the bag, he was just wondering if Mark had the guts to say something. There was a pair of handcuffs, a little vibrator, a ball gag and a small bottle of lube inside. His mind wandered, thinking of the crazy things Mark could do with those items. His mind was going a mile a minute, thinking of Mark and a woman and he bit his lip.

                “No problem, just thought you should know it was there. It was better I found it than anybody else right? Like Felix. I’m sure whatever is in there, would cause him to tease you.” Jack laughed.

                “Ya you’re right, or Ken with his jokes.” Mark laughed nervously.

                Jack quickly turned away from the stairs and sighed. He was starting to feel weird, his thoughts went from Mark and a woman to Mark and him. This wasn’t normal for Jack to be thinking about but he certainly was dragged into it… by the little intrusive voice in the back of his mind. He went into the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

                Mark came back down the stairs, “Oh if you wanted water, you didn’t need to wait for me to leave the room.” He laughed, “You don’t have to be shy.”

                “Sorry.” Jack bowed.

                “I’m teasing!” Mark reached out and hit his arm playfully.

                The doorbell rang, Mark and Jack both jumped startled.

                “Oh! I will get the door!” Mark ran through the house to the front entrance.

                Jack followed behind with his water in hand, for now his thoughts were on the back burner.

                Mark opened the door and all 4 of the guys stood there, “Wow, did you guys plan to come all at once?” He laughed, hugging each one of them.

                “We carpooled.” Bob said removing his shoes.

                “Oh good idea and I’m happy to see none of you wore suit jackets either because Jack and I didn’t.”

                “Hey guys!” Jack came up behind Mark, greeting them as well. 

                “Hey Jack! It’s been a while.” Ken hugged him before removing his own shoes.

                Mark closed the door behind them, “Can I interest anyone in a drink? Alcoholic or otherwise?”

                “Yes alcohol would be nice.” Felix said.

                “Okay, everyone into the dining room! You can sit wherever you like, fight to the death.” Mark laughed, going into the kitchen.

                “How about we start with wine?” Jack suggested, following Mark.

                “Good eye Jack.” He handed glasses to Jack to take back to the table.

 

                Mark comes over to the table, “Okay, you guys can help yourself. I have brought multiple kinds so you can have your pick.” He places the bottles down.

                “Thanks a lot.” Wade took a bottle from the table and poured himself a glass.

                “Okay, I will bring our starting dishes. We have made a chicken salad and garlic bread.” Mark bows and heads back into the kitchen. 

                “Do you need help?” Ken asks.

                “No, its fine thanks.” Mark calls back.

                He returns to the table, placing pot holders down and setting the serving dishes upon them.

                “First part of the meal, is served!” He spoke proudly, “Jack helped with dinner by the way.”

                “Thank you both.” Bob nodded.

                The food was plated up and everyone ate, chatting amongst themselves, at the time Jacks’ thoughts of Mark were still tucked out of sight. For Mark though the thoughts of him and Jack were heavy on his mind, he wouldn’t dare have a second glass of wine for he was sure it would just make it worse.

                “So then I told him “Why did you hand me the plunger? I asked for a glass of juice!” What did he expect me to do? Cure my hangover, by sucking it out of my face!” Felix said, throwing his head back and laughing.

                Jack had decided not to have another glass of wine either, he was not the wine type and it also wouldn’t be nice of him to get smashed off hard liquor at a dinner party. A tiny part of him also worried that his intrusive thoughts would come creeping back in, alcohol has a funny way of doing that.

                “So Ken, how has the new job been going?” Jack asks turning to face him, taking more bites of food.

                “It’s going great, I am my own boss and I make my own hours. It’s a really good field, you should get into it.” Ken replied, pouring another glass of wine.

                “Well I have a busy schedule already but it never hurts to look into.” Jack smiled.

                He felt weird, like someone was watching him. He continued to eat, finishing up his salad. He started to feel a tad unnerved but at the same time he wasn’t worried, all the men here at the table were close with him…. loved him and it wasn’t like a threatening vibe or anything, it just felt…. odd.

                When reaching to grab another slice of garlic bread, his eyes caught Marks’. The funny feeling he got, was from Mark. He was overwhelmed by the look Mark gave him, though he was seemingly zoned out. _Was he aware he was looking at me? He’s not blinking…. I don’t know._

_ _

                Mark smiled, not saying anything for what felt like forever….

                _Oh my god, he was aware…..is he okay?! His stare is doing something to me…._

“M-Mark? You okay?” Jack asked.

                “Yes…. Fine.” Mark coughed into his napkin. _Good god, this sexy little Irishman is doing something to me…._

He pulled up from the table and cleared his throat, “is everyone ready for our main dish?”

                “Yes, I think so, how about everyone else?” Wade asks.

                “Alright.” Ken took a drink.

                “Sure.” Bob answered.

                Jack said nothing, just nodded his head.

                “Whenever you’re ready.” Felix grabbed a final piece of garlic bread, before Mark took the dish away.

                “Okay, good.” Mark collected the empty wine bottle from Kens’ end of the table, “holy cow Ken slow down!” He joked.

                “That’s what she said!” Felix laughed.

                “Sorry.” Ken said nervously.

                “It’s fine.” Mark smiled reassuringly. He went into the kitchen and returned to serve the main course.

                “I have made lasagna, with the help of Jack of course.” He smiles, “again you can help yourselves.” He takes a seat, letting his guests get food first.

                “It looks delicious.” Bob beamed, cutting himself a piece.

                “Thanks.” Mark beamed at Jack, “thanks to you too Jack.”

                “Pshhh don’t mention it!” He laughs.

                Everyone enjoys the main and Ken has dessert floating around in his head, “Hey Mark, could I get something not alcoholic?”

                “I will get it!” Jack choked out. “I mean… I’m getting up already.” He blushes.

                “Okay, thanks Jack.”

                “No problem, what would you like?”

                “Uhhh got any ginger ale? I want to settle my wine and food filled stomach?”

                “Yes, there should be ginger ale.” Mark answers.

                “Okay, does anyone want anything?”

                “No.” Bob says.

                “No thanks.” Felix responds.

                “No I’m fine with wine for now.” Wade signals with his hand.

                “Okay.” Jack takes to the kitchen. He stops before the fridge and leans back against the counter, with Mark heavy on his mind again, he needed this minute away from him. _Why?! Why is my heart going a mile a minute? Why can’t I stop thinking about kissing Mark, I wonder if he was thinking about kissing me? Not likely… that’s stupid._

“Jack you good?!” Mark calls from the table.

                “Yes, sorry coming!” Jack opens the fridge pulling a bottle from the shelf, then grabs two empty glasses from the cupboard, before returning to the table.

                “Hey, sorry for the delay.” Jack smiled awkwardly.

                “No problem.” Ken replies, taking a glass from him.

               

* * *

 

                After the main course was finished, Mark stood and rubbed his stomach. “Should we take a break or dive right into dessert?”

                “No rush.” Bob says.

                Ken shoots him a look and they break into laughter.

                “Okay, we can sit a bit and chat. I want to digest my food a bit more, how’s 10-15 minutes?” Mark asks.

                “Sure.” Felix pours another glass of wine.

                Jack looks up at Mark again, feeling tingly all over.

                They locked eyes and Mark bit his lip, not caring Jack saw this time. “I want you.” He mouthed.

                Jack shot him a look, raising a confused brow.

                “I want you.” He mouthed again. He tilted his head to signal towards the kitchen.

                Mark stood and signaled Jack again to go to the kitchen.

                It hit Jack like a ton of bricks, he grew wide eyed and quickly stood.

                “Excuse us gentlemen. I will serve dessert now, I have to go and have an important conversation with Jack.”

                “Yay! Dessert!” Ken cheered.

                “Uh oh Jack what did you do?!” Bob laughed.

                “I didn’t-“

                “Jack, help me with dessert will you?” Mark interrupted, pulling him by the wrist.

                When in the kitchen Jack approached Mark at the counter, “What was that?!” He whispered loudly.

                “Whatever do you mean?” He batted his lashes, pulling plates from the cupboard.

                “You know damn well what I mean!” He snaps whispering louder.

                “Shhh! Jack! Someone will hear you!”

                “Well tell me what that was about then!” Jack helps plate dessert.

                “Just wait.”

                “But I don’t wa-“

                Mark walks off to the table, causing Jack to lower his brows in annoyance.

                “Grrr.” Jack grumbled under his breath, taking more plates of food to the table.

                “Dessert is served.” Mark announced placing the food in front of each person.

                “Here you go guys.” Jack gave out the rest of the food.

               “So do you want to talk before or after dessert?” Mark asked turning to him.

                “Uh….”

                “Join us!” Wade says, pouring another glass of wine.

                “Okay.” Jack laughed nervously, taking a seat.

                “Ok…. we will wait.” Mark smirked.

    

* * *

           

                After dessert, the guys took to the living room to game.

                “Jack…. this way please.” Mark signaled him again, to follow him out of the room.

                Jack rose from the couch and went with Mark back into the kitchen.

                “Are you going to explain something to me yet?” He asked turning to face Mark.

                “About what?” Mark smiled all coy.

                “Oh don’t play dumb. Why do you keep looking at me like that?! What did you mouth to me earlier?!”

                “Shhh! Jack! I just have been thinking about you all night. There I admit it!” Mark choked out, “I also mouthed that I want you.”

                “Wait….what….?” Jack curled in his lips, he was happy with honesty but was taken aback. “You want me?”

                “I’ve wanted you since you were bent over the dining room table.” He confessed.

                Jacks’ cheeks turned red, “I have wanted you too…..since I found your bag in the bathroom. I know what’s in it……”

                “Oh….” Mark blushed too, still locking eyes.” He pulled Jack in by the waist, kissing him deeply.

                “Mmm.” A moan escaped Jacks’ lips.

                “Well seems someone had been snooping, I want to punish you for it.”

                “Oh Mark-” He laughs.

                “I mean it.” Mark smirks again.

                Jack stood there weak and tingly, “I uh-“

                “Come with me.” Mark took Jack by the hand, pulling him toward the stairs.

                Felix shot Mark a look and they exchanged smiles, Jack looked at them both and grew more nervous.

                Felix was the only one in the room to notice some shit was up, he kept his mouth closed but was excited for them both. He was hyped up for what was gunna go down. It was something Jack definitely wasn’t prepared for.

                “W-where are we going?” Jack asked playing innocent, with his voice shaking. He knew he would finally get a piece of Mark, he had been craving him all evening.

                Mark didn’t answer but pulled Jack into his bedroom. They began making out, he tugged on Jacks’ earlobe with his teeth. “I’m gunna fuck you.” He growled.

                “Mmmm yes, fuck me.” Jack giggled. He tugged on Marks’ shirt, unbuttoning it.

                “Don’t get too greedy.” He unbuttoned Jacks’ dress pants, sucking on his neck leaving a hickey.

                “Wait…are you going to close the door?” Jack asked, watching Mark kneel down before him.

                “Hmmmm….” He pulled up Jacks’ shirt, kissing along his hip bone. “No, I don’t think I will.”

                “But Mark….”

                “Nuh uh, you teased me last time at the restaurant, so now I’m going to tease you in ear of everyone else.”

                “Mark!” Jack gasped, feeling him reach into his boxers and take his rock hard dick in hand.

                “Don’t think I forgot.” Mark hissed, “Also you teased me this evening, I can’t look at you without my mind going crazy.”

                “Mmmmm! I’m sorry Mark.” He looked down and watched him jerking it slowly.

                “Sorry doesn’t cut it.” He took Jack in his mouth, sucking him off.

                “Ahhh!” Jack moaned softly, trying not to be heard downstairs.

                Mark took more of him down his throat, gripping tight.

                “Mmmmmm! Fuck!!!” Jack let it slip out, louder than before. He covered his mouth but his sounds were still loud. Mark sucked faster and Jacks’ eyes rolled back, he let out a scream.            “NGHHHH!”

                Mark pulled away, catching his breath. “Shhhh Jack, don’t make sounds like that. You’re gunna make me cum already.”

Jack sighed, exhaling deeply. “Fuck Mark…” he bit his lip.

                Mark returns to sucking him off, taking him balls deep down his throat. He gags on it and grows so turned on.  “Mmmm.” Moans escape him as he sucks faster.

                “Fuck Mark….ggghhhh! I feel like cumming already.” Jack whimpered.

                Mark pulled out quick, making Jack pouty.

                “Marrrkkk please!” He shot him puppy dog eyes.

                “Don’t cum yet.” Mark took his balls in hand, massaging them.

                “Don’t tease me then.”

                “Don’t tell me what to do.” Mark put Jack back in his mouth, releasing his balls. He takes his own dick out, jerking himself off.

                “Mark please! I need to cum!” Jack closed his eyes tight, trying to hold back but he couldn’t hold on any longer.

                Mark made him want to cum a million times. He was so sexy and seeing Mark gag on his dick was even sexier.

 

                With that, Jack came filling Marks’ mouth, Mark swallowed hard and pulled away, dripping cum onto his lap.

                “Jack….” He looked up at him, rather cross.       

                “Mark I’m s-“

                “Save it.” Mark rose, smiling so evilly, “you came when I told you not to.”

                “I’m s-“

                “You’re going to get it.” Mark grabbed the black bag, pulling out the lube and the little vibrator.

                Jacks’ eyes widened.

                “Bend over.” Mark commanded.

                Jack was so nervous but extremely excited, he never thought he would be in this situation with a man, especially Mark.

“Okay.” He bent over, hanging onto the edge of the bed.

                Mark lubed up the vibrator generously, turning it on. “Get ready.”

                “Ready as I’ll ever be.” Jack giggled.

                Mark inserted the vibrator and Jack bucked, “FUCK!”

                “Shhh!” He thrusted it in and out of Jacks’ tight hole.

                Jack yelped, “AHHH!”

 

* * *

 

                Downstairs the guys were all filling up on booze, that no one noticed a thing but of course Felix. His ears perked up hearing Jack shriek from upstairs. He just laughed to himself.

                “What’s funny?” Wade asked, pouring them both another drink.

                “Nothing, probably just the alcohol.” He hiccupped and laughed.

                “Let’s head out to the patio.” Ken suggested.

                “You guys go ahead, I will be out soon.” Felix said.

 

* * *

 

                “You’re making too much noise Jack! Behave!” Mark whispered loudly. He let go of the vibrator, to pull the ball gag out of the bag. He put it on Jack, to silence his screams.

                “MMMMMMMHMMMM!” Jack’s muffled cries were shrill but a lot less vocal, making Mark happy.

                “Lay down.” Mark commanded, going back into the bag, removing the last item…. Handcuffs.

                With Jack now laying across the bed sheets, Mark cuffs his wrists to each of the bed posts. Jack squirmed, as Mark turned up the vibrator.

                “Hang tight.” Mark laughed, going into the bathroom. He returns with a condom, putting it on Jack. He then lubes up the condom and climbs on top of him.

                “You ready for me?” Mark growls so turned on, lowering himself onto Jacks’ dick.

                Jack let out a cry, from the tightness.

                “GAHH! You’re so big what the hell!?” He was taken aback, “Fuck Jack!” He let out deep groans, feeling Jack stretching him out.

                Mark covered his mouth with hand, riding Jack fast and deep. “Oh my fucking god!” He cried through his fingers.

                The gag has Jack drooling everywhere, he was ready to cum again. He struggled to because as he tightened up, the vibrator buzzed harder. He was falling so weak and tingly with pleasure. “Mmmmmmmmghhh!” Sounds escaped him, he began twitching.

                “Wait, not yet!” Mark growled, so sexually aggressive. He dug his nails into Jacks’ thighs and Jack let out a scream.

                He took the gag out of his mouth and Jack gasped for air. They started making out and Mark tugged on his lip, drawing blood.

                “Fuck!!!” Jack cried curling his toes.

                “I’m gunna cum!” Mark hissed. He wiped the blood from Jacks’ lip with his thumb, kissing him deeply and riding faster.

                They both came at the same time, making a huge mess all over Jacks’ chest and seeping out of Marks’ hole.

                They both were breathing like they ran a marathon. Mark slowly pulled out, soaking the bed and Jacks’ lap. He pulled the vibrator out and he let out another cry.

                “Fuck….” Jack squeaked struggled to catch his breath.

                “Fuck is right.” Mark sighed, he un-cuffed Jack from the bed, “I’m sorry about your lip.”

                “It’s fine.” Jack laughed, wiping the blood up.

                In the hallway Felix cleared his throat, both of them stopped dead in their tracks and looked at one another. Listening to him whistle a tune, he headed back downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't recall if I ever used the word Daddy in a septiplier fic before, I am always sooo tempted to cause I love when Jack already calls Mark daddy in their videos.....I want to so bad even though I'm not into the Daddy kink WHATSOEVER but when Jack says it...something gets to me LOL! I don't know if I have yet but DIDN'T for this fic but I might do one...I have to do at least ONE....sigh.


End file.
